Just Maybe, I think I Love you
by CiaraAfuckingA
Summary: I shoved his chin up and kissed him until my face ached. 'I think just maybe, I love you.' I gasped as I unzipped his pants. A story about Ben Bruce and his love for Danny Worsnop
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

''THANK YOU! AND GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!'' shouted Danny into the crowd of hundreds at our concert. I stuck my middle finger in the air and ran off with my guitar, Cam and Danny Followed me. ''You guys were awesome! Especially you Ben! That riff you did was amazing!'' Cam exclaimed.

''Thanks'' I chuckled and High fived him. I walked off to the bus quickly; I was in no mood to talk to fans. When I got on, I placed my guitar in its case and striped to my under wear and sat on the couch. 'I'm so fucking tired' I thought to myself. I heard the door open; I turned my head to see Danny. ''where are the guys?'' I asked.

''oh. They went to the bar down the road, they won't be back for a while'' Danny informed me. He seemed allot more serious than usual, that worried me ''Danny, are you all right?'' I replied.

''Yeah, I'm just tired.'' He sighed. He timidly walked over to me slowly, which was odd seeing as he's usually so confident. His behaviour was really worrying me. ''why'd the guys go to the bar then?'' I asked trying to start a different convosation.

''Because I asked them to.'' Danny remarked. Confusion hastily swept over me. Why would he ask the guys to go out? He obviously wants us to be alone, but why? While this was all flashing through my head he'd got on his knee's by the couch and looked into my eyes. I didn't want to say anything, in case he would. He was getting closer to me which confused me even more. ''I don't want you to do or say anything until I'm done, okay?'' he whispered. I nodded in reply. I could taste his breath on my tongue, tasted like musky beer and tobacco then His lips crushed on mine. I felt his warm tongue slowly slide over my tongue, I ran my hand up his thigh and stopped just under his crotch. I suddenly pulled away. ''WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE DOING DANNY?'' I shouted.

''I don't know…I just had to…'' he murmered.

''You don't know? YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW! You have a bloody girlfriend. Do you know that? What's she gonna do if she finds out?'' I freaked out

''She's not gonna know Ben! And even if she does I don't want to be with her anymore. I have feelings for you. I don't want to hide it anymore!'' he cried out.

''You have feelings for me?'' I whispered. I'd heard enough. I put on my pants, grabbed my hoodie and ran off the bus. I had no idea where to go, but I needed to get my head clear. I needed to get away from everything. I heard loud music blaring from across the street, it was a club. I crossed the road and entered. It was packed, filled with people dancing to the beat. I pushed my way to the bar and got a vodka and coke. I sat on a stool and downed it. I was drinking my third when a girl came up to me. She had light blonde hair, brown eyes, and fairly big boobs. We talked for a while, she was nice. Eventually it was 1am. I told her I needed to go home, I finished off my drink and walked out. I felt someone grab my hand, I turned and saw the girl ''you're just gonna leave me like that? I mean you didn't even kiss me!'' she said, before I could protest she grabbed me and kissed me deeply. It was nothing like Danny's kiss, this was shear lust, Danny's was loving, and Danny's felt right. ''Get the fuck away from me you slut!'' I yelled as I pushed her away. I ran without looking back to the bus.

James and Cam were lying on the couch, passed out. I poked them; they were both in a deep sleep. I sneaked into Danny's room. Selfish bastard had his own room on the bus! But at times like these it was convenient. When I peeked through the door, I saw him sitting, staring into space. He looked hurt. I instantly felt something, I'm not sure what I was but it was for Danny. I walked in, when he saw me, he looked startled. ''if you're here to make matters worse, then fuck off. I'm not in the mood.'' He moaned. You could hear the pain in his voice.

''I'm not sure about making things worse but I'm definitely going to make them Messy!'' I said as I walked to him. I shoved his chin up and kissed him until my face ached. ''I think just maybe, I love you.'' I gasped as I unzipped his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

''Ben, Wake up.''

''Huh? What do you want?'' I murmured in my sleepy slurred speech.

''The guy's will be waking up soon, you need to get to your bunk before they realise anything'' exclaimed Danny. It all came flooding back to me, Last night, what happened and Danny. Danny, everything about him, flooded through my brain. I love him. ''I don't want to leave.'' I sighed as I looked into his eyes.

''you have to. I don't want them to know.'' He replied

''just tell them I got sick of Cam's snoring and I came in here to get away from it!'' I planned.

''It's tempting'' Danny chuckled,

''then I'm the Devil, Give into temptation!'' I laughed and kissed him. I moved my head to his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Immediately as I did so, it raced faster until It sounded like it was going to explode. Danny tickled my spine with his finger which made me shiver but I liked it. ''it feels so right. That's what's weird.'' I sighed

''Yeah, it's how it's gonna be… you realise, if we're serious about this, we're gonna have to come out. Tell all our family, friends, and the fans that we're…'' Danny hesitated

''Gay.'' I finished for him. ''we'll have to tell people we're gay. But I don't think I am. I mean, I like girls, I'm just in love with you.'' I didn't think over what I said,

''So you wish I was a girl? Is that what you're saying?'' Danny Stressed.

''NO!'' I shouted. Danny quickly put his hand over my mouth

''you'll wake them!'' he warned.

''Sorry, What I mean is, I wouldn't look at a guy, other than you and say 'oh, I want my penis up his arse!' like I would a girl. Do you get me?' I explained

''Yeah I do. Other people won't see it that way.''

''Danny. We're a metal band. We have 100's of haters, do you think I give a fuck if we gain some because there are homophobic prick's out there?'' I informed him. ''Now shut the fuck up with this shitty 'Gay' talk and enjoy the moment.'' Danny laughed and stroked my hair. The quiet let me reflect on everything. How I felt for Danny, what would happen to the band, how it would affect our whole lives. ''Ben'' Danny whispered.

''Yeah'' I answered as I looked up at him.

''I love you more than anything.'' He smiled and pulled me up for a kiss. This was more passionate than the rest, almost desperate, he bit my spider bites and pulled on my lip. His smile was so sexy it was unbelievable. I finally understood why he has all those fan girls wanting him in their beds. When he let go I smiled back and held his hand. In the corner of my eye, I saw the bed sheet rise. A wave of embarrassment swept over Danny's face. I felt sorry for him, I'd be embarrassed as fuck too. I pulled away from Danny. I slid my head under the duvet, found his cock and sucked on it.


	3. Chapter 3

I got out of bed and got dressed. Danny did the same. When we were both ready, we looked each other in the eyes and kissed each other. ''our little secret'' he whispered into my ear. I smiled and opened the door, when I stepped out, it was as if I'd walked into a wall of fear, the moment I saw James, I was terrified, sweat rolled down my neck, what if they heard us? What if they worked it out? What would I say if they asked questions?

''Morning Lover birds'' Cam laughed and winked at us. Does he know? Did he hear us? It wasn't until I heard Danny laughing that I realised he was kidding. I smelt bacon cooking so I ran to the kitchen, I needed to act as normal as possible ''whats cooking?'' I asked.

''what do you think you twat?'' Sam laughed ''Bacon, what else do we eat?'' everyone laughed, including me.

''Have we got any chocolate?''

''Why?'' Replied Sam

''I just really want some'' I chuckled.

''Oohhh. Someone's on their Man Period!'' he joked ''It's over there'' he pointed to the bowl about a foot away, full of Cadbury's dairy milk bars. I grabbed two, broke off all the pieces and put them in a saucepan to melt. ''whatcha doing that for?'' asked Sam

''I'm going to put it on my Bacon'' I stated. Sam looked at me like I was some kind of freak.

''Chocolate Bacon? That's messed up. Well each to their own!'' he laughed and passed me a plate of bacon. I placed the bacon on a slice of bread, poured the chocolate on, and then finally put another slice of bread on top. Heaven in a sandwich. ''Is there any Pineapple juice?'' I asked

''Not that I know of, why?'' replied James

''I heard it made your Jizz taste good.'' I said. Everyone laughed, especially Danny, he was in hysterics. ''And why exactly would that matter, you planning on hooking up with someone?'' Cam giggled. ''Maybe.'' I murmured back. I took my sandwich and sat next to Danny ''Gimme some?'' Danny Pleaded. ''Fuck no, this shit's mine'' I chortled. Danny gave me the stupid puppy dog eyes he used whenever he wanted something, It'd never worked on me before, but from the new light of my mind, he look impossibly cute. He got on the floor by my knees ''pretty Please'' he begged ''I'll give you a blow job?'' once again, everyone laughed. ''Oh, in that case, of course!'' I joked, but my eye's said 'you better keep to your fucking word!' I tore off some of my sandwich and passed it to him. He winked at me and got up. ''So, you guys got hammered last night?'' I accused.

''Yeah we did'' tittered James ''where were you? We came back and poor old Danny, home alone, no one in.''

''I went to this club around the block, I met a girl, I stayed with her for a while'' I justified. A couple seconds later my phone buzzed. A text from Danny, I looked at him, he had a serious look In his eyes, he slightly nodded at my phone as a sign to read it. I opened the text:

_Are you fucking serious? You met a girl last night? Is that why you slept with me? She was real hot, you were turned on, and came back for me?_

The text took me surprise, I wasn't expecting that at all. I rapidly texted back saying:

_of course not! Fucking hell Danny, if you want this to work you have to trust me more. I did meet a girl, I talked to her for a while and when I left she kissed me, I pushed her off. That's all that's happened. I'm not that much of a jerk! I love you 3_

''We're going to the mall today, we won't be back until show time, you two in?'' Sam informed me and Danny.

''I'm still quite hungover from last night, I don't think I could stand going to the mall'' I complained

''Suit yourself, what about you Danny?'' Pressed Sam.

''Nah, you guys go ahead, Ben will get bored on his own, I might as well stay and keep him entertained.'' Danny replied

''Okay then. When we get back, I don't want cum all over the carpet'' Sam Laughed. Sam, Cam and James got ready, after about half an hour, they left. I looked at Danny, he looked back with a sheepish smile, ''about that blowjob…'' I couldn't even finish my sentence; Danny had pounced onto me and stopped my lips with his. He unzipped my trousers and started to toss me off.


	4. Chapter 4

''Stop.'' I yelled. Danny looked up at me in confusion.

''What is it?'' he asked. I sighed, this was a topic I'd been avoiding but it had to be brought up.

''Your girlfriend.'' I informed ''You need to sort the situation.''

''I will, soon'' Danny promised. I nodded and carried on kissing Danny. The guy's had gone out, me and Daniel had the bus to ourselves. I'd just turned onto my stomach for Danny when I heard a noise. ''did you hear that?'' I asked.

''No, hear what?'' replied Danny.

''Nothing.'' I sighed and let Danny continue. I heard footsteps behind the door, 'it's just me being paranoid' I thought to myself. The fidgeting noises from behind the door continued until someone suddenly busted in. Samantha. ''Sheesh. Speak of the Devil.'' I muttered under my breath.

''WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD ARE YOU DOING DANNY? AND IS THAT BEN? YOU FUCKING CUNT! YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!'' Samantha screamed.

''I didn't steal anyone. I simply opened my arms when your 'boyfriend' came running to me.'' I calmly said.

''Opened your arms? More like ass cheeks! Danny! How could you do this to me, I thought we had something special.'' Samantha cried

''We did. But not anymore. Sammy, It was a little crush with Sex, that made it seem real. What I feel for Ben is 100% real.'' Danny explained.

''No, that's not it. You loved me, you still do. You just wanted a fuck buddy on tour right? This is just a fling. We can fix this, we can be together'' Samantha jabbered. Her eyes were filling with Tears, there was pain in her eyes, it was obvious. I felt bad for her, I really did, but I loved Danny more. ''I'm so sorry Sammy.'' Hissed Danny. Her face looked like she'd just been slapped. I can see all the muscles in her body tense. She was pissed off as fuck. ''You both better watch your back. I'm not letting this go and I almost forgot. Say cheese for the camera!' before we could do anything, she took a picture on her phone and ran off. Danny looked horrified. He was in trance like state. Staring at the wall. ''Danny, you okay? Everything will be fine.'' I said as I went over to Danny and hugged him, I stroked his head against my chest. After a couple of seconds he pushed me away with so much force it hurt. ''no it's not going to be fucking okay. If you didn't realise, she's got a bloody picture of us! You know what she could do with that? She could put it on twitter. She could post it on Facebook. She could post it on fan sites. You know what happens then? The whole fucking world finds out about us! Asking Alexandria's done for.'' He yelled.

''is that all you care about? Your publicity? I mean, you've always been big headed, but now, you're being a right dick. You'd rather be famous for good reason's than be with me? Well you know what? Fuck you! And your fucking 'I love you Ben' act. Samantha was right, you look for a fuck buddy in everyone!'' I shouted back. I put on my boxers and pants, and ran off the bus.

I didn't know where I was running to, I'd never been here before but I had to get as far away from Danny as possible. I ran down a little alley only to find a dead end. I give up. I punched the wall ''I HATE YOU. I HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE YOU!'' I screamed. I couldn't stand myself for how stupid I'd been. I fell to the ground and cried. I knew how Danny is, and I still let him in. he's a sex maniac, he's even said to me several times he doesn't believe in love, yet I still let him use me. I am so stupid!

It's dark now, I've been here for too long. I have show soon. ''Pull yourself together Ben'' I told myself. I looked at my phone. 12 missed calls and 8 messages. I opened the first message: _Ben, I didn't mean it like that, come back, where are you? I hope you're okay. Do whatever you need to, but I need to know your safe beside me!_

The way he acted innocent sickened me. I couldn't bear to read the rest of them. They'd all be the same old lies. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and began to walk back to the bus. I got a little lost but I eventually found my way back. When I stepped onto the bus, Cam, James and Sam were sitting on the couch in silence, when they heard me come in. All eyes were on me. Danny had obviously heard me come in, he came running out of his room and threw his arms on me. ''WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?'' He bellowed. I pushed him off me. ''get the fuck away from me!'' I screeched back. ''I'm not doing the show tonight, you have to go on without me'' I announced.


	5. Chapter 5

''You're not doing the show? YOU'RE NOT DOING THE FUCKING SHOW?'' Bellowed James'' WE CAN'T FUCKING PERFORM WITHOUT YOU! YOU'RE THE MAIN BLOODY GUITARIST!''

''Yes you can. Cam knows how to play my parts. He can replace me. No one would know any different'' I replied slowly. ''Cam, it's your time to shine, you going to take it?'' Cam looked torn, he knew the show would be awful without me, yet he wanted to be in the spot light for once.

''if you don't go on, I'm not.'' Muttered Danny. He was trying to get me to go on but I wasn't stupid.

''Oh great, you're not going on? I'll go on instead! I can sing for you'' I chuckled in a sarcastic mannor. Danny looked hurt by that which confused me. I knew he was pretending the whole thing but if he didn't feel for me, why was he so upset when I pushed him away? I don't want to know.

''Ben…'' Danny looked nervous, droplets of sweat rolled down his forehead ''Can I talk to you?''

''Your talking to me now'' I snapped.

''I mean alone.'' Replied Danny. I sighed and stormed into his room, he followed and closed the door. Without saying anything, he passed me his phone. On the screen was his twitter page, it was opened on a particular tweet. The picture of us.

''she hacked you and posted it?'' I asked, now I was really pissed off. How can that bitch think she can do that to us? But before I could outburst, Danny shook his head. ''you posted it?'' I asked. Danny nodded. ''Danny, speak! Why'd you do this?'' I cried.

''I did it for us. Once you went off I realised. I don't give a fuck about what other people think. I only give a fuck about what you think and I can't handle you thinking I don't love you.'' Blubbed Danny. There were tears filling in his eyes. ''I'm a prick for letting you think otherwise. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore but don't punish the fans for this. They don't deserve it.'' What Danny said was true, the fans didn't deserve it. I knew Danny was a good actor, I don't know whether he's telling the truth or not. ''Ben, just give me a chance.'' He begged. It wasn't until I felt a tear fall onto my hand that I realised I was crying. ''oh Ben!'' Exclaimed Danny as he pulled me into a hug. I clutched onto him like hell. I don't ever want to let go.

''Danny. I want you to do something tonight at the show.'' I asked. I looked up into his light blue eyes.

''Okay'' replied Danny with a sexy smile.

-1 hour later-

''GOOD EVENING EVERYBODY! YOU ALL READY TO HAVE A FUCKING GOOD TIME?'' Danny screamed into the microphone. The crowd went wild. ''Well. Tonight we have something unplanned to show you!'' once again the crowd started screaming. Danny continued ''Well. Some of you who follow me on twitter may have already seen this. But me and Ben want all of you guys to see! Chuck! Put it up!'' Straight away the picture of me and Danny came up on the huge screen behind us. The crowd laughed. They obviously thought we were joking, that we were just messing around as usual. ''this picture was taken by my ex-girlfriend this morning. Me and Ben thought you guys, the people we love the most should know!'' the crowd quietened, then suddenly there was a sudden rush of boo's. There was bottles being thrown at me and Danny, the word faggots was being chanted. ''Your all pathetic! You think our sexuality's going to change the music? You either shut the fuck up or we're not playing!'' I yelled down the mic. The crowd continued. ''FUCK YOU'' I kicked over a amp and ran off stage.

When I got back to the bus I quickly wrote a note and left it for Danny:

I've booked a room for two at the hotel 2 blocks away. Room 409. Meet me there.

I packed a small bag of stuff and walked down to the Hotel. When I'd booked myself in, I went and took a shower, I really needed one, I stunk horribly! Suddenly, I felt a hand on my back. I turned to see Danny. I smiled at him, and grabbed his hand. We stared at each other for a minute then, I went in for a kiss. His kisses because more desperate and needy, he pushed me up against the shower wall. ''Not tonight'' I whispered. He looked confused and pulled away, ''I don't mean it like that!'' I pulled him back to me.

''What do you mean then?'' Danny asked,

''I don't want to have sex. I just want to be with you.'' I replied. I hugged him and pulled him as close as possible. It was slightly awkward to begin with, seeing as I was naked and Danny wasn't .

''you were meant to be here. In my arms'' he whispered into my ear and kissed it. I pulled away and kissed him quickly. I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. As I walked into the bedroom I grabbed a pair of boxers and shoved them on. ''what are you doing?'' asked Danny. I ignored him and jumped onto the double bed. ''getting into bed, what does it look like?'' I laughed.

''you call that getting into bed? Pathetic!'' he laughed back. He stripped down to his underwear, took 5 steps back and did a running jump. ''CANNONBALL!'' He shouted as he fell onto the bed.

''that's not a cannonball, that's a fat man jumping onto a bed!'' I teased. Danny melodramatically gasped

''How dare you!'' he chuckled. I pointed at the tv remote and he passed it to me. ''you better not put on something stupid like Twilight''

''I'm not THAT gay'' I joked. Danny laughed, I scrolled down the channels until I found a good movie, ''Avatar?'' I asked, I knew it was Danny's favourite.

''Fuck yes!'' he confirmed. I grabbed the duvet and crawled under, so did Danny. I cuddled up to him and watched the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

Soft singing woke me up. Danny was holding me whilst I sleep singing me a song I didn't recognise. The lyrics were beautiful. ''awake sleepy head?'' Danny chuckled. I smiled back, despite the perfection of the night me and Danny had, the words of all the fans still rung through my head like a whip thrashing me continuously. I quickly pulled away from him without thinking. ''Did I do something?'' He asked calmly. I don't know why, but my eyes were welling up. ''Ben?...''

''I…..I…..I…'' I stuttered, I wanted to speak, but I had nothing to say. Danny saw this and grabbed my hand.

''Whatever it is, you can tell me!'' he informed me. In honest truth, I didn't know what was wrong; I was just being a pussy.

''Nothing's wrong. I just had a weird moment.'' I sobered up and sat back next to Danny. ''What was that song you were singing?'' I asked.

''Oh, that. It's gonna be on my new album. I wrote it for you'' he grinned. Danny wrote me a song? I couldn't help but grin back. My face ached within seconds from smiling so hard.

''Danny. I don't know what to say!'' I laughed. I went in for a kiss, and so did Danny. It was perfection the moment our lips touched, fireworks exploded all over my brain and I felt truly safe with him. This is the first time this had happened, Confusion swept over me once again, as I thought about it, I realised I was meant for Danny. ''Danny, I love you.'' I said sincerely, I meant every word, and I knew I wouldn't regret them. Danny smiled his beautiful smile and replied.

''I love you too.'' I could hear the honesty in his voice, and I could see it in his eyes. I knew it was real; everything I'd ever thought of Danny seemed to be a lie. We lay for a while until a brick came flying through the window. The glass shattered everywhere, Danny got hit and there was a huge cut on his face which seemed to be a river of blood. I ran to the window and looked out. There was small group of kids standing outside, they all seemed to be wearing Asking Alexandria merch. ''WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?'' I roared. Those sick bastards hurt my Daniel. All they did was laugh, some even shouted faggots. Rage filled me till I was trembling. I got my phone and called the cops. ''The cops are coming, so I suggest you run!'' I shouted. The gang just laughed again and continued shouting at us. I turned to see Danny holding a blood soaked towel to his face. ''oh god.'' I whispered to myself and rushed to his side, ''How much does it hurt? Do you need stitches? Is there any glass in the cut?'' I fanatically asked. As I was speaking, Danny pulled the towel away, the cut was huge and gushing blood, he definitely needed stitches. I grabbed his hand and the keys and pulled him to the corridor, I quickly got him to the lobby, where I saw the kids outside. ''Wait here.'' I told Danny. He tried to protest but stopped and winced in pain. I burst out the door and faced the kids. ''which one of you threw the brick.'' No one said anything; I slowly got more and more angry. ''WHO THREW THE FUCKING BRICK?'' I screamed. The kids pushed one boy in front, he took a deep breath and said

''I did.'' That skanky cunt hurt Danny. I ran up to him and punched him in the head with all the force I had. The boy fell to the floor in a heap, and curled up. He looked like he was crying, but I didn't care. ''That was for Danny.'' I laughed, I looked up at the others, they all looked shocked. ''who's next. You came for a fight, come and get one.'' The kids ran away. I wasn't surprised. The cops turned up just seconds later. I told them what happened and described faces. The kid I punched was arrested for vandalism and assault. They drove me and Danny to the hospital, he still hadn't stopped bleeding which was worrying me like fuck. When we arrived, the nurses rushed Danny away and left me in the waiting room. I got my phone out and started playing Angry Birds. Then out of nowhere I got a call from Sam, my Girlfriend. ''Hey, right now's not a good time'' I quickly greeted her.

''Oh really? Sorry, did I interrupt your sexy time with Danny?'' she mocked.

''No. I'm at the hospital actually.''

''Oh well, boohoo. Anyway, how fucking dare you cheat on me! Especially with a guy! You said you fucking loved me, but I guess you're just as much as a liar as he is!'' she kept on talking ''you're a lying twat!''

''Oh, Shut the fuck up! You had this coming! What do you want? Me to stay with you? I'll only cheat on you again, again and again. Its over'' I chuckled and hung up on her. Today's gonna be a long day.


	7. Authors note!

Hey guys! Omg I am so sorry for not updating at all in what seems like forever! But I have seriously have no idea where I'm going with this story! I really need more ideas and some inspiration! I'm going to see Alexandria live next month so who knows. Might get some inspiration there! But if anyone has any ideas message me! Don't post it on the reviews otherwise if I use it, it'll be a spoiler ;) anyway. I am so sorry. I'm also thinking about getting a second author to help me with it too! So that could be you ;) haha.

*~CiaraAfuckingA~*


End file.
